mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Registeel/Claymizer's version
Contrary to the source material, Claymizer's Registeel has surprising agility and uncanny acrobatic prowess, which in combination with its long ranged and infinite priority punch hitboxes, allows it to pull off rapid chain combos from a considerable distance. Registeel's name would naturally dictate that it's a being of some metallic substance, but one can be forgiven for assuming that this "King of Steel" visibly appears to be a "King of Pillows". ) |Image = File:CMRegisteelport.png 120px |Creator = Claymizer |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Registeel is a six-button character with a very choppy and simplistic play style that follows a simple light to heavy Chain Comboing system. There's not a whole lot of variety in Registeel's attacks, as it mostly uses its "claws" to attack, though it does have a few kicks that involve lifting itself off the ground to attack. One thing to note is that almost all of Registeel's attacks have infinite priority, not helped by the character's deceivingly large hitboxes and range. Two key oversights relating to Registeel's Power usage lie within its assists, the first oversight involves both of the Regirock and Regice assists using up Power but not spawning another of the same assist if the move's activation sequence is performed while the old assist is still on screen, the same problem is also present in the Ice Barrage Special; The other oversight lies in the fact that the assists don't actually require any Power to use in the first place, yet still subtract Power from the meter when used. There are many other oversights with Registeel's Ice Barrage Special (which was most likely intended to be a Hyper, but is marked as a Special); because this Special gives back 100 Power for each one of the 30 balls of ice that can hit the opponent, Ice Barrage is able to potentially fill up Registeel's Power meter completely. Another oversight with this attack (that's also present in the Regice assist) is the fact that the balls of ice that Regice fires aren't able to hit crouching opponents due to an erroneous hitflag within the attack's hitdef. Perhaps the most glaring oversight with this attack is Registeel not automatically going back into its idle state at any point during the attack or when the attack is over, which wouldn't be too much of a problem if not for Registeel being invincible until it performs another action and manually comes out of this state; with this in mind, if Registeel can damage the opponent to the point where they have taken an overall higher damage percentage, it can use Ice Barrage and then not perform another action to force a win for itself by time over. Despite Claymizer's other characters lacking it, Registeel does have some form of A.I. programming; while it is relatively unchallenging due to making Registeel seemingly attack at random, Registeel's long-reaching attacks will prove to be somewhat of a nuisance should it manage to pull off an unintended combo. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' |Attack duration varies with button pressed| | }} | }} | }}}} + | Requires 0 power Uses 500 power| }} | Uses 1000 power| }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos CM Mugen Sonic vs Registeel CM Mugen Registeel vs Evil Ryu Star-X Mugen Freedom Gundam 1 - Registeel Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters made by Claymizer Category:Characters made in 2007